


гегемония пищевой цепочки

by simbay, WTF_FKMT_2019 (WTF_FKMT_2018)



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, アカギ | Akagi, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, through years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2019
Summary: У каждого поколения игроков — свои демоны.





	гегемония пищевой цепочки

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к окончанию "Акаги" и "Тэна"

После победы Акаги над Итикавой Нанго пообещал себе больше никогда не играть.  
Игры меняют людей — понял он тогда. Одна победа может стоить чужой жизни; и даже это не обеспечивает полного спасения от всего ужаса, что несут с собой азарт и высокие ставки. Тогда он купился на сладкие речи Ясуоки и согласился поставить собственные деньги, поверив в победу Акаги, но, даже забрав выигрыш, не получил того, что так страстно жаждал. Ощущения победы, спокойствия.  
Может, всему виной был Акаги.  
Маленький крысеныш, как добродушно называл его Ясуока. Человека страшнее Нанго еще не видел. Да и был ли он человеком? Обладают ли люди подобной удачей? Тогда, после поражения Итикавы, Нанго увидел в нем абсолютно другое, то, чего не ожидал. Он ждал узреть довольную улыбку настоящего дьявола, каким, как он думал, и был Акаги, но увидел лишь простого ребенка, не знавшего цену деньгам. Сложно было сказать, почему это оставило такой отпечаток в его душе. Может, Нанго боялся увидеть в Акаги человека — ребенка — и осознать, на какой опасный путь он его толкал все это время.  
Игры меняют людей, и Акаги не был исключением.  
Нанго видел почти всю его жизнь — как он менялся, как выигрывал много и почти моментально все это тратил на что-то глупое и бесполезное. Акаги был демоном азартных игр, но он все еще оставался человеком. Тем же ребенком, что и раньше. Не знал цену деньгам, не старался ради собственного будущего, жил одним днем. Такие люди так и остаются недовзрослыми. Такие люди — те, у кого не было нормального детства. Да и о каком детстве могла идти речь в их время? После войны...  
Акаги менялся; но, вопреки ожиданиям Нанго, он становился более человечным. Но, быть может, это все была ловкая имитация. Может, Акаги просто играл на публику хитрого лиса, у которого Все В Порядке. Из тощего юнца, живущего сегодняшним днем, он стал весомой фигурой в подполье, но сохранил вместе с этим то ядро, то, что делало Акаги Сигеру именно Акаги Сигеру.  
Свою дьявольскую удачу.

Акаги умер внезапно, неожиданно.  
Нанго не то чтобы пережил это тяжело, но на сердце было неспокойно, неприятно. Все же, он был старше Акаги, а вышло так, что пережил. Мальчишка, который спас его шкуру, помер раньше, чем он. Нанго слышал от других о том, как проходили его последние секунды, и отчего-то был жутко рад тому, что у Акаги — того Акаги, что едва не умер во время бессмысленной игры с Васидзу — появились хорошие друзья, а сам он перестал быть демоном и превратился в страшного, но все же человека.  
А потом объявился еще один игрок...  
Точнее, он появился раньше. Примерно за пару лет до смерти Акаги. Его полная противоположность. Слух о нем пронесся штормом по подпольному миру, и Ясуока, тогда уже отошедший от дел и сливавший накопленные за долгую службу секреты, рассказал Нанго об этом феномене. Новый дьявол, только другой: человеческого в нем было куда больше. Лично Нанго с ним знаком не был, но отчего-то следил за всем тем, что творил этот парень в первые годы своей блистательной страшной славы.  
Ито Кайдзи.  
Он тоже менялся. Со временем.  
И если Акаги со временем становился из дьявола человеком, то этот наоборот. Жизнь явно не щадила его, хотя и даровала удачу. Нанго видел его: весь в шрамах, чем старше был этот Ито Кайдзи, тем более пустым и холодным становился его взгляд. Он постепенно терял все то, что делало его человеком, способным на переживание и сочувствие — в отличие от Акаги, который не подставлял спину и вскоре обрел тех, к кому сумел бы повернуться ею без страха. Кайдзи же получил слишком много ножей в нее и потерял доверие к людям окончательно.  
Страшно было наблюдать за его падением, и даже Нанго, не знавший его лично, отчего-то ощущал неприятную горечь.  
А стоило ли оно этого? Может, был другой путь?  
Но ответа на этот вопрос он не ведал.  
Игры меняют, искажают истинную сущность. Приведет ли этот путь к успеху и спокойной жизни или разрушит душу полностью? Нанго не знал, и знать ему не хотелось. Словно пищевая цепочка — кому-то было суждено стать хищником, а кому-то — лишь жертвой этого жуткого мира.  
А следом...  
— Значит, вот оно как?  
Мальчишка, сидевший перед ним, улыбнулся. Он долго добивался личной встречи с Нанго и, кажется, был жутко рад услышанному. Совсем юный, он не был похож ни на Акаги, ни на Кайдзи. А взгляд его глаз — голубых, светлых — смотрел Нанго прямо в душу.  
Укай Зеро. Третье поколение игроков, которые рисковали всем.  
— И как вы думаете, что же уготовано мне?  
Зеро рассмеялся звонко и громко, а Нанго в ответ ему лишь неловко улыбнулся.  
Он всегда надеялся на хороший исход, но судьба выбирает свой собственный путь. И то, кем станет Зеро — обретет ли друзей и хорошую жизнь или потеряет остатки благоразумия — оставалось для него полнейшей загадкой.  
Впрочем, так даже лучше.  
Пусть сам пишет свою судьбу. А Нанго лишь пронаблюдает.


End file.
